My Fair Cohorts
by DG is Little Drummer Girl
Summary: AU Cohorts are a group of individuals having a statistical factor. They are a band, group, comrades... These cohorts are odd in their own way trying to get through a year at Jump City High. They'll go through thick and thin together while getting to know who they are as well. Bets will be made, goals to be completed, and people to know. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor anything of DC**

**My Fair Cohorts: Chapter 1**

Kory Anders and Garfield Logan were both eating their weird concoctions of food, chowing it down ever so sloppy. Kory had her wild cherry sorbet on top of two big egg rolls, Gar had two chilled pieces of light Tofu salad with some dressing that was a mix of raspberry vinaigrette and mild buffalo sauce.

The gang looked like they wanted to puke from the astounding smell of their food. Kole Weathers, one of Kory's closest friends was a weird one but Kory beat her by a little on the weirdness. Kole didn't find her cricket pizza very good anymore, neither did Gan and Tavis find their beef stew and carrot soup all that good anymore either. Ryuko, the quiet one out of the group had his Oyakodon become cold, not eating a bit of it.

Gan normally would've asked to have some of Kory's food considering he did like trying new things, and he was sort of a big eater himself but the last time he did that Tavis nagged to him all week about how he shouldn't eat other people's food. "Bro, it's disgusting, you're just asking to get a transmitted disease," he had said.

Tavis had searched up online all the various diseases from eating or drinking from other people's food or drinking out of someone else's cup. Making his brother become more cautious now about germs.

"Kory, Gar, do you guys know what you're eating?" Kole asked, eyeing their plates; clearly disgusted. Her face expression saying it all.

The tan girl laughed and offered a bite to the light haired girl. "Here, try some. It's really good."

Kole not wanting to say no, or yes either, fidgeted slightly in her seat.

"Uh, well-"

"It looks disgusting Kory," Tavis interrupted, "unless you want to get sick or have the runs you shouldn't try any. It seems like it tastes like shit."

Kory looking hurt continues eating not saying a word, her head bowed down, while Garfield pats her reassuringly on the back. "It's alright Kor, Tavis might not like what you're eating. You hate carrots but he eats carrots soup."

Ryuko shook his head at the yellow-haired boy, mumbling some kind of wisdom-like quote under his breath.

Kole took a big bite of her pizza not saying a word, taking a cricket off her pizza she popped it into her mouth.

Gan elbowed Tavis giving him a cross look.

"Ah, Gan!" Tavis exclaimed, "that hurt!"

"Yeah, well it hurt when you said that to Kory."

Tavis scowled at his brother. "Sorry, it's just-"

"Don't say sorry to me," Gan said, "say it to Kory."

The group of friends gave the hot-headed egotistical teen boy an expectant look.

"Sorry, Kory... It's just that poor Kole doesn't know how to apologize and I was only speaking for her."

Kory smiled and giggled brightly. "It's alright Tav, I'd rather have someone be honest towards me than dishonest. At home, in the village of Tamaran we all learn to be quite candor. Besides, I should bring Tamaranian pistachios instead of this. I can clearly see you all hate the smell, I honestly admit it's not all that pleasant."

Gar shrugged and held up his container of salad. "I'll have to admit. I had to pack my own lunch this morning since Rita-who normally makes it-and Steve had to attend an important meeting. So, my lunch doesn't really look that exquisite but it tastes good."

"Why couldn't Larry make it for you?" Asked Ryuku, who had thrown away his lunch in the nearby trashcan.

"He needed full concentration in his office to study for the exam to get into flight school." The blonde hair boy replied grudgingly.

"Speaking of taking exams and things, I have something to tell you all."

Everyone turned and looked at Kole with confused face expressions. "What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath smiling brightly. "I'm joining band, the School Band."

"Why?" Asked Tavis first, slightly bemused.

"You know, it's something new. I need to try new things." She looked up as if she were dreaming. "Besides, if I become extremely talented at playing anything... I could actually really become something."

"Aren't you already good in science?" Asked Gar, closing the container of his salad, "I mean you have the highest grade in life-science and other sciences I can't remember. You just want to join because?-and what about catching up. You're not exactly in the right grade to start band."

"I'm a fast learner..."

"Yeah, and you're the one that needed a fire-extinguisher in home ec," Tavis remarked.

"You aren't exactly a strong chess player," Ryuko said in thought, his head tilted to the side.

"The Tamaranean Anthem is something you still can't recite even though it's been almost a year since I've been teaching you it."

"I tried teaching you the drums and you can't play a simple rudiment."

"You can't really pronounce and remember five animal names in Latin..."

Kole flustered, takes a big bite of her pizza chewing awfully loudly, swallowing it she replied indignantly, " those things aren't really my cup of tea, and besides the things you guys say I can't really learn, they're not exactly interesting."

"Yeah," said Tavis, "and soon band won't be 'interesting.'"

Kole sighed loudly. "I need to go make up some work in English. See you guys later."

And with that, Kole threw her pizza in the trash walking away quickly still feeling quite inconclusive.

The group of friends gave each other accusing looks; obviously feeling bad about what they said to their quirky friend. Maybe they shouldn't have followed "the truth will set you free" motto then.

The friends finished their lunch in silence before exiting out of the cafeteria to get to their classes early.

Rachel watched Gar leave the caf cursing to herself quietly for not approaching nor talking to him. She could've said anything like, "hey Gar!"(too random.) "Hello Gar, you look quite handsome!"(too flirty.) "Did you get the answer to number twenty in Biology?"

Yeah, she could've asked that.

For several months now it had been her top priority to become friends with Garfield Logan.

At first when she talked about him a lot to Toni she thought it was just because he was in biology. But no, it was because she clearly found interest in him.

She didn't have a crush on him, or so she told herself everyday, even though he had the cutest smile, brightest blue eyes, and quirkiest personality, she did not find romantic interest in him at all. And that was pulled aside to the fact she was interested in someone else romantically.

1. Malcolm Chirring.

2. Jason Todd.

She was more interested in Malcolm but she found Jason to be a cute young man though. Despite Jason being older than her.

Rachel took a couple more bites of her rice before throwing it in the trash. Cursing quietly in her head she walked to the courtyard where she was supposed to meet Richard, her step-cousin.

Even before her first-Aunt and his third-Uncle married they had been close. They had met at a summer-camp five years ago. And their family members have gotten married a year and a half ago.

Walking in the hallway she saw that Donna; one of Rachel's acquaintances was smiling because Roy Harper-the guy who gets detention almost everyday-was standing by her talking to Wally West, the school's photographer.

Truthfully, if a boy had been that close to Rachel (Roy's arm was touching Donna's) then she perhaps would've been too, considering she's never really gotten close to a guy she "likes likes".

Roy's arms were crossed, leaning against the locker, his foot against the locker, he was talking to Wally, the school's photographer, oblivious to the grinning-blushing girl beside him.

Rachel thought that crushing on someone was a waste of time. Why should someone be worried about if a person is crushing on you or not? Too complicated.

Reaching the courtyard door, she looked down at her wrist watch. Ten minutes until the five minute bell rings, she thought. She opened the glass door and saw Richard memorizing a speech he had to give to his peers at an assembly this afternoon at 2:00.

"Hey Richard!" Greeted Rachel. She walked over to him and sat down on the bench.

"So, did you talk to him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Yes, he knew about her little found interest in Gar. At first, he was bewildered at the idea but then he started to understand his friend when he had newly found interest in Kory Anders. It was just a pure coincidence that the people they were 'interested'. In a friendship kind of way. Were exchange students.

"No, he was talking to his friends... I-I couldn't just approach him and say "hi, so how's it goin'?!" She waved her hand, a bizarre smile spread right across her face mockingly. "Not exactly a good way to approach people."

Richard nodded, thinking intently. His eyes immediately brightened when he came up with a thought. "What about you ask him questions?"

Rachel gave him a quizzical look. "Are you-"

He continued, "seriously. You know how questions can be conversation starters... I don't think it would be all that random. It does make progress..."

Trailing off, the raven haired boy looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting.

She noticed this. "Richard, did you try this method before?"

"Yeah, I actually tried it last week."

"And what happened?"

"Well, you see," began Richard, "she needed help on her English homework and I insisted on helping. After I was done showing her how to do her book report on 'The Great Gatsby' I decided to ask her what it was like in her village Tamaran. Which led her to tell me about how there is a an on-going war near her village and how alleys of the enemy army have invaded it, making Tamaran their own. Changing the structure and authenticity of Tamaran."

"How long did it take for her to explain all of that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Richard rubbed his eyes sighing deeply. "Ten minutes, and she said it with great detail making it thirty minutes more on the ongoing topic using some words from Tamaran I could sort of decipher. English, is something she needs to still work on."

"It wasn't all that bad, just ask her more questions that are answered curtly or semi-shortly."

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to try that next time."

The pair remained sitting quietly the last five minutes in deep thought before parting ways to get to their classes. They still had hope for Operation Friendship but it was dwindling down little by little.

**Author's Note: okay, this is AU once again. Titans are in highschool. If Raven(Rachel Roth) seems a little OOC, I'm sorry. I sort of don't like how Raven's depicted in AU fanfics especially high school ones. She's either gothic or cynical but I think there should be more to her than that. So how she's depicted please don't bash it. Also, Gan and Tavis is Thunder and Lightning and you should know the others, there fore the others should be familiar. I don't know I grouped together Starfire(Kory Anderson), Beast Boy(Garfield Logan), Thunder(Gan Williams))Lightning(Tavis Williams), Bushido(Ryuko Orsono)and Kole(Kole Weathers) Just read more to understand, it'll get more interesting... Hopefully. **

**-DG, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Verification:**

**Tara Markov/Terra**

**Khloe Moth/Kitten Moth**

**Baran Flinders/Mammoth**

**Jason Todd/Red-X**

**Angie Templar/Angel**

**Kyle Wilkins/Kyd Wykkyd **

**Malcolm Chirring/Malchior**

**Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo**

**Jay Hex/Jinx**

* * *

**My Fair Cohorts: Chapter 2**

The gang met up in the hallway to walk to the auditorium together. It was 2:00 and an assembly was called into order.

They now walked together down the hall to the school auditorium.

"What do you think the assembly will be about?" Gan asked.

"I don't know," replied Gar, "it could be about drug awareness, even though red ribbon week is still a couple months ahead. So maybe it could be about firearm safety since hunting season is coming up in different states, sadly."

Gar obviously hated hunting season. He thought it was cruel to shoot innocent animals who had homes and families, dreams to fulfill.

"The assembly we had in the beginning of the year has already passed so... I'm out of ideas too," said Kole who had already forgiven her friends for what they said at lunch. They were only being honest and she did remember Kory's words of wisdom; she would rather have them be honest with her too than dishonest.

"The school staff is just wasting their time, since half the students here will end up either on drugs, working at a fast food restaurant with too many health violations, dead, unsuccessful, and wanted for killing someone. The world nor Jump City isn't really all that safe or full of ambitious people anymore," Tavis remarked.

Getting engulfed into the crowd of other high schoolers the group of friends continued walking to the auditorium still in skepticism of what the assembly will be about.

"Hello, fellow Jump City classmates," a dark haired boy greeted on the stage. Talking into the mic standing before a podium. "you have all been gathered here today for Anti-Bullying. Bullying has been a serious issue for all teens in America. We, as a student body, should prevent that. We should all start by..."

"A. Waste. Of. Fucking. Time," Tavis said leaning back in his seat even more bored already.

"See, that's the boy who talked to me last week. I explained to him about the problems of Tamaran, talking about the heads of butts who have mangled my beloved motherland."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked a female voice. Gar turned around and looked up to be staring at a girl who wore a dark purple turtle neck, skinny jeans, and blue motor boots with studs. She had dark hair and dark blue eyes.

Gar, his face full of surprise was at a loss of words. An intimidating girl, who was gorgeous in no denial, was asking if he minded she sat here. Beside him? Yeah, and she needed permission from him.

"Uh, no I don't mind you can sit here." He smiled nervously.

He remembered: the girls name is Rachel Roth.

Kory smiled brightly at Rachel, waving with galore. She loved meeting new people.

Rachel waved back. A faint smile on her lips.

After the dark haired boy left the stage a couple students walked onto stage, all dressed in white t-shirts, black jeans, and plain white sneakers. It was Cheerleading Captain: Tara Markov, Baran Flinders remorseless wrestler on the wrestling team, Khloe Moth: step-sibling of Tara's who was co-captain of the Cheerleading Squad, Jason Todd: leader of Student Council, Angie Templar: the schoo announcer, Kyle Wilkins: Angie's boyfriend. They all were on different sides of the stage except downstage.

Jay Hex then appeared on stage dressed in all black standing next to the American flag with a stoic expression.

"More than a thousand kids in America get bullied everyday," She began.

Khloe steps out in the middle of the stage and starts walking very slowly, books in her hands she looks side to side, looking timid and embarrassed.

Jay continues. "It's torment and aggression that can take place anywhere."

Jason then stepped out on the centre of the stage holding an improvisation of a phone to his right ear.

"Yeah, I hate you little piece of trash I'd wish you die!" He hung up the imaginary phone putting it back in his pocket. His expression was furrowed and angry.

After he steps back to where he was standing awhile ago-still having an angry face expression-Tara then steps out. When Tara steps out Chloe immediately pushes her to the ground.

The audience gasps in surprise.

Jay rolls her eyes in annoyance; restraining herself from saying out loud how stupid this was. First off, these group of kids in the skit really did bully and she had been a victim. Second, she knew they really wanted to do this skit because they wanted every student, or the whole student body to feel sorry for each one of them and praise them for how committed and great they acted.

And to Jay, that was bologna.

Tavis rolled his eyes. "This is really bogus. Tara has pushed people to the ground! And Khloe, or Kitten-whatever she goes by bullies just as much as Tara does. Stupid piece of-"

"Bro," Gan interrupted, "it's not that stupid. Maybe, they... Uh, maybe they're seeing how it feels and they feel sorry now?"

Tavis shrugged. "You sound like Kory, are you listening to her philosophy?"

"Hey!" Kory said, clearly offended had overheard the conversation, "if you care to know friend Tav and Gan, I think this is all hypocritical considering Khloe and Tara had tried to trip me the other day in home economics while I was taking my freshly baked strawberry cake to the fridge, but thankfully I was watching my walk-or step, what ever Americans say, and before my ankle met her foot I stepped over slightly and my cake and myself made its way to the fridge."

Before Tavis could say a snarky reply Gan patted Kory on the back. "That's, uh... Good."

Kory beamed. "Thanks Gan! That really means-"

"Shh!"

The gang of friends looked over to where the "shh!" came from. It was Mikron O'Jeneus who eyed and glared at them.

Mikron was known as being the student bodys' handyman because he had every makeshift weapon you could find, he knew the monitors password to the school system, and he was highly skilled in combat video games. Despite the geekiness in all he does he also sells illegal things; that's why he's popular and known amongst students. Sort of like an Oracle, but then not so much like an Oracle.

Tavis shrugged. "like we care to be shushed, this is a rediculous skit."

Gam felt flustered and ashamed especially when shushed. "I'm really sorr-"

"Bro, if you say sorry, you'll be sorry you said sorry," Tavis muttered under his breath to a specific someone which was his twin brother.

Gan sighed in annoyance holding a dead-pan staring contest with his brother. He could be very obedient towards his sibling but sometimes he thought enough was enough.

Kory stared in puzzlement at Mikron for she sort of thought he looked like he belonged in the elementary located north of the city.

"Uh, Mikron, why aren't you at the-"

"Crud muncher shut up!" He went back to watching the stage where the group of teens were still performing, the student body still watching in intent.

Tavis shook his head. He leaned over and patted Kory on the shoulder who look, pissed.

"Kor, don't take that to heart he's just a stupid fifth grader!" He whsipered it loudly and made sure Mikron was listening too.

Mikron turned his attention on Tavis once more, "You listen here you little..."

Then an argument broke out between them. Tavis of course wasn't going to stop it since he always liked getting the last word, and Mikron wasn't stopping anytime soon since he most certainly hated to be called any grade he was too smart to be in. And' fifth grader' as Tavis put wasn't going to slide.

Ryuko grinned in amusement because he knew wisely for Tavis that he needed to back down quick. For 1) Mikron owned all sorts of weaponry. 2) weapons can lead to any kind of violence at school and Mikron's known to bare grudges.

Sighing, the young not forthcoming friend came in. "Tavis."

Tavis continued to argue with Mikron not acknowledging Ryuko or had not heard him. He likes getting the last word as stated.

"Tavis."

Tavis turned his toward his Japanese friend looking irritated. "What?!"

"Maybe it's sensible if you don't fight with Mikron."

"Why? He called me a-"

Ryuku explained the reason.

Kole laughed in amusement. She was a person who was awkward and laughed at things easily like this. Tavis was still arguing with Mikron, Gan was telling Kory how to ask questions without sounding rude, Ryuku had sighed irritably trying to keep his cool his left eyebrow raised.

Kole scanned the auditorium looking for one person in particular.

Joey. She met him at lunch to discuss possibilities of her to join band. He told her she looked natural to be a flutist, he could just feel it. Or at least that's what he told her. On a note book piece of paper anyway.

She even turned her head and looked behind to see if he was there and surprisingly, and a fluster for Kole was that he was sitting behind her. He was talking to Mal Duncan who was known to be a great instrument player in Band. He was rumored to be auditioning as a drum major but continues to be head player in the brass section.

Before he could see her looking or staring she turned around to be staring at a lot of students who were looking and facing—her? Nope, it was her and her cohorts.

The friends looked up at the stage realizing Tara, Khloe, Baran, Jason, Angie, Kyle, and Jay were staring down at them with annoyed, irritated, angry faces expressions. Come hell or high water Jay Hex could care less. She was digging her finger nails as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kole was more puzzled then embarrassed and mortified.

Tavis looked T-offed. Gan was in wonderment on why the attention was on them now. Kory smiled calmly as if this was normal. Ryuku slid down further in his seat thinking how staring was rude and how everyone should get back to watching the skit, And Gar, including Rachel, were in wonderment like Gan why all the attention was on them now as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: hi.**


End file.
